Hoshikage Sternenlicht
by Chocolate
Summary: Verrückte Beziehungskiste und gefährliche Gegener (nach der 5. Staffel)
1. Veränderungen

Konnichiwa!  
  
Das hier ist meine erste FanFic. Naja, zumindest die Erste wo ich dabei bin sie zu veröffentlichen *g*. Ich will nicht lange darum herumreden. Nur dass ich etliche Überraschungen eingebaut habe die sich im Laufe der folgenden Kapitel (ich weiß noch nicht wie viele es werden...) offenbaren. Die Charaktere gehören selbstredend der Meisterin Takeuchi Naoko. Nur vier davon sind mein Eigentum (aber nicht patentiert *lach*). Ich bin offen für eure Kommentare. Bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir! Na ja... und dann werdet ihr euch vielleicht denken "schon wieder eine neue Pop-band?! Hatten wir das nicht erst bei den Three Lights?!" Keine Sorge, das ist absolut geplant und die Leute haben auch nicht gerade viel mit den Three Lights zu tun! Außerdem finde ich dass das so ziemlich für Heiterkeit sorgen kann. Bitte habt Gnade mit mir *g*. Und PG-13 hab ich angegeben da ich noch nicht genau weiß, wie weit ich gehen werde *ggg* Und hier jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten (ziemlich kurzen) Teil von  
  
hoshikage - Sternenlicht  
  
1. Kapitel: Veränderungen  
  
Ort: Shinjuku Southern Terrace um genau 0:00 Uhr des 12. Oktobers. "Tote! Überall Tote! Zerstörung! Zerstörung überall! Blut! Blut überall!" "Die Sterne glänzen! Ich kann sie sehen! Trotz des Leuchtens der Stadt!" "Ja! Sie bitten um Hilfe!" "Sie klagen und weinen!" "Wir werden gerufen... Kommt jetzt! Playtime is over!" Allmählich verhallte das Klappern der Absätze auf dem Boden.  
  
Ort: Rennstrecke außerhalb von Tokyo am späten Nachmittag des 12. Oktobers. Nur noch eine Runde... warum hängt mit dieser dämliche Typ nur so im Nacken?! Haruka versuchte angestrengt sich auf die nächsten Kurven des Rennens zu konzentrieren. Aber dieser Typ mit der schwarzen Kawazaki und dem schwarzen Helm war einfach zu hartnäckig. Noch nie war ihr jemand bei einem Rennen so nahe gekommen. Immer gewann sie und zwar nur sie! Gerade hatte sie ihren Gedanken beendet zog ihr Verfolger an ihr vorbei. "Das gibt's doch nicht!!!" schrie sie unter ihrem Helm. Vorbei, einfach so an ihr vorbeigezogen. Haruka gab noch einmal Gas. Aber ohne Erfolg. Er ging doch tatsächlich kurz vor ihr ins Ziel.  
  
Total perplex und mit einem Kopfschütteln stelle sie ihr Motorrad ab und riss dich den Helm vom Kopf. "Wahnsinn!" hörte sie plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme hinter sich. Haruka drehte sich um, immer noch zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Ihre blonden kurzen Haare standen verschwitzt in alle Richtungen. Hinter ihr stand der Typ mit dem schwarzen Helm der sie gerade in der letzten Kurve überholt hatte. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken! Ich bin noch nie gegen einen so starken Gegner gefahren!" Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Aber Haruka kam nicht mehr dazu die Hand zu nehmen. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein - ihr wohlbekanntes Getöse - nämlich Usagi und Co. "Hey Haruka!" Usagi, das Mädchen mit den blonden langen Zöpfen kam ihr entgegen. Und hinterher der ganze Rest. Das hatte Haruka gerade noch gefehlt. Sie lächelte aber trotzdem kurz, als sie sah dass Michiru auch dabei war. "Nicht traurig sein Haruka" wie als wäre sie jemals traurig "das nächste Mal gewinnst du wieder!" meinte Minako und schlug Haruka auf die Schulter so dass ihr kurz die Luft wegblieb und sie ins Husten kam. Michiru reichte ihr ein Handtuch. Haruka nahm es dankend an und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie ja gerade dabei war ihrem Gegner die Hand zu schütteln. Sie drehte sich wieder um und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich muss mich bedanken. Das Rennen hat mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Ich dachte immer ich bin unschlagbar!" Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte ihre Hand. "Das dachte ich auch immer!" Dann gingen die Hände unter den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen zum Helm und zogen ihn ab. Unter dem sich langsam lüftenden Helm kam nun eine Woge roter langer Locken hervor. Harukas Kiefer schlug laut auf dem Boden auf. "Ich bin Gushiken Nao! Freut mich!" die junge Frau mit den roten Locken lächelte sie an. "Ich heiße Tsukino Usagi!" drängelte sich die kleine Blonde vor. "Und das ist Tenou Haruka!". Die rothaarige große Frau lächelte erneut. "Ich weiß!" sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Haruka um und verschwand zu ihrer Kawazaki. "H-A-R-U-K-A!" Michiru wedelte mit der Hand vor Haruka herum. "Hallo?!" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. "Wahnsinn!" entfuhr es ihr und sie erntete einen harten Blick von Michiru. "Äh... ich meine... Wahnsinn ich wurde von einer Frau geschlagen!" versuchte Haruka ihren Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Michiru blickte nun ihrerseits der rothaarigen hinterher. "Merkwürdig..." murmelte sie nur. "Was ist daran merkwürdig?!" fragte Haruka etwas verwirrt. "Ich glaube Michiru meinte merkwürdig weil das Gushiken Nao ist. Sie is doch eine bekannte Sängerin..." warf Chiba Mamoru, Usagis langjähriger Freund ein und wurde nun bitterböse von seiner Freundin angeschaut "Woher weißt du das?!" zischte Usagi leise. "Beruhige dich Bunny! Das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder!" wedelte Kino Makoto eine große Brünette ihrer Schulfreundin Usagi Frischluft zu. "Ja stimmt! Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe erst gestern einen Artikel in einer Jugendzeitschrift über sie gelesen. Sie singt zusammen mit drei Männern. Äußerst erfolgreich.... Tenshi... oder so... war der Name. Glaub ich zumindest!" warf Hino Rei, ein Mädel mit schwarzen langen Haaren ein. "Tenshi - das ist eine Rock/Pop- Band. Die Leadsängerin heißt Gushiken Nao und sie ist 19 Jahre alt. Sie ist nicht nur in Sport sehr begabt, sondern auch in fast allen Schulfächern, außer Geschichte. Der Gitarrist der Gruppe heißt Endo Hiroji. Er ist ebenfalls 19. Takabe Seitaro ist ein sehr ruhiger 21-jähriger Sänger und Keyboarder. Man munkelt er wäre in Nao verliebt. Und dann gehört zu der Gruppe Tenshi noch der 18-jährige Drummer Niijima Ikemoto. Der Name Tenshi bedeutet Engel und setzt sich aus den jeweils ersten Buchstaben des Nach- und Vornamens der männlichen Bandmitglieder zusammen. Seit zwei Wochen sind die vier auf Platz Eins der Charts und haben die Three Lights verdrängt!" damit beendete Mizuno Ami ihre Erläuterungen. Ein einstimmiges "Aber Ami...!" war von den restlichen Mädels zu vernehmen. Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern "Tschuldigung... aber das sagt mir trotzdem nichts! Das einzig Beste dabei.... Three Lights sind BESIEGT!" sie grinste schelmisch. Michiru seufze. Im Grunde genommen hatte Haruka doch gar nichts mehr gegen die Three Lights. Schließlich waren sie auf ihren Planeten zurückgekehrt und Seiya lies ja dadurch auch Usagi in Ruhe. Eigentlich war nun alles wieder beim Alten. Keine Feinde, keine Außerirdischen von irgendwelchen Planeten die es zu retten gab und das Beste... endlich mal Ruhe und Erholung für alle. Auch für sie und Haruka. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sich Michiru ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
Ort: Tokyo Tower irgendwann am gleichen Abend. "Gigantisch!" total verträumt beobachte Nao den Lichterglanz der Millionenstadt Tokyo aus einer berauschenden Höhe von 150 Metern auf der sich eine große Aussichtsplattform befand. "Kannst du mir sagen was daran so toll sein soll?!" maulte Hiroji der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist. "Hach... das ist einfach zu schön! Schaut nur wie das alles glänzt...." träumte Ikemoto der blonde Schönling der Gruppe. "Ich glaub's nicht...." Hiroji senkte beschämt und mit riesigen Schweißtropfen seinen Kopf. "Sag doch auch was!" stieß er seinen Kumpel Seitaro an. Der lächelte nur "Maul nicht immer rum! Genieß doch auch einfach mal!" grinsend und mit den Händen in der Hosentasche ging er zu Nao. "Ich fass es nicht..." murmelte Hiroji und rief laut den anderen zu "Ich geh schon mal! Wenn ihr mich suchen solltet... ich bin im Apartment... Sayonara!" damit verschwand er im Aufzug. Nao grinste ironisch "Nicht mal wegen mir bleibt er... muss ihn ja schrecklich langweilen!" Seitaro fuhr sich lässig durch seine rotbraunen Haare "Er wartet dann wohl im Apartment auf dich!" Nao schaute ihn mit einem Todesblick aus den Augenwinkeln an "Hör auf zu grinsen! Das ist nicht witzig! Ich will nix von dem!" Allein der Gedanke... uhuhuh. Nao schreckte auf. "Verdammt!" Sie schaute auf die Stadt. Dann blickte sie abwechselnd von Ikemoto zu Seitaro. "Schon wieder?!" murmelte Seitaro und blickte auf die Stadt. "Da ist es!" bemerkte nun Ikemoto. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Sternenhimmel der wegen der vielen Lichter Tokyos nicht wirklich zu sehen war. Sie beobachteten wie ein Licht sich rasch der Erde näherte. "Hoher Aufschlagswinkel! Wahrscheinlicher Kollisionspunkt mit der Erde Hama-Rikyu- Onshi-Garden!" Nao's Berechnungen waren noch nie wahrscheinlich. Sie trafen immer zu. "Los!" rief Nao und schon verschwand das Trio im Aufzug.  
  
Ort: Hama-Rikyu-Onshi-Garden mitten in der Nacht "Schon was gefunden?!" fragte Ikemoto Nao die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und im Gebüsch suchte. "Du meinst außer alten Dosen, anderen Verpackungen und aufgescheuchtem Getier?!" sie grinste hielt eine kleine Ratte in die Luft und wurde dann wieder ernst "Leider nicht! Wir müssen es finden! Es darf keinen Menschen angreifen!" Sie lies die Ratte fallen die sofort verschwand. Hinter ein paar Bäumen tauchte nun Seitaro auf "Gebt's auf! Es ist schon zu spät! Wir haben vom Tower bis zum Park zu lange gebraucht! Wir sollten zu Plan 2 übergehen!" rief er ihnen außer Atem zu. Nao und Ikemoto nickten.  
  
Ort: Hikawa Schrein um 2 Uhr morgens am 13. Oktober. Tote! Überall Tote! Zerstörung! Zerstörung überall! Blut! Blut überall! Helft uns! "Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" schweißgebadet wachte Rei aus ihrem Traum auf. Völlig verstört saß sie in ihrem Bett. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing in ihrem bleichen Gesicht. Schweißperlen perlten von ihrer Stirn und tropften von ihrem Kinn auf ihre Zudecke. Oder waren es Tränen? Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrer Nachttischlampe. Normalerweise fand sie diese immer ohne Probleme. Jetzt machte sich ihre Verwirrung bemerkbar. Endlich sie schaltete das Licht ein. Was hatte diese Vision zu bedeuten? Waren nicht alle Feinde mit dem Chaos besiegt worden? Rei blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Ihr Kommunikator blinkte. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und öffnete ihn. In dem kleinen Bildschirm blinkte Amis Gesicht auf. Sie war total bleich. "Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum!" murmelte sie. "Ich auch...." meinte Rei einigermaßen gefasst. Plötzlich schaltete der Kommunikator um und Rei blickte in Minakos Gesicht. Auch sie war bleich "Blut überall!!!" weinte sie.  
  
Am Nachmittag trafen sie sich. Es war ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag. Aber die Blätter der Bäume wurden langsam orange. Der Himmel war wunderschön blau. Er wirkte wie angemalt. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Usagi und Ami saßen in Reis Zimmer an deren Tisch. Am Geländer gelehnt standen Haruka, Michiru und deren Freundinnen Tomoe Hotaru und Meiou Setsuna. "Warum hatten wir alle den gleichen Alptraum?!" brach Makoto das lange, betroffene Schweigen was zwischen ihnen allen herrschte. "Vielleicht soll es uns auf etwas aufmerksam machen..." murmelte Haruka und schaute in den blauen Himmel. "Ich spüre es deutlich. Es kommt eine gewaltige Flutwelle auf uns zu!" Michiru schluckte hörbar. "Und ich spüre deutlich dass ihr unsere Hilfe gut gebrauchen könntet!" ertönte eine Stimme und aus dem Schatten einiger Bäume traten drei Gestalten. 


	2. Asakusa Apartment

Ort: Ein Apartment in Asakusa zur gleichen Zeit  
  
„Dämliche Hitze!"maulte Hiroji und steckte die Sonnenbrille in seine kurzen schwarzen Haare. Er kam gerade von der Dachterrasse zurück und schloss nun hinter sich die Tür. Ihm war total heiß und seine Wangen schienen zu glühen. Wohl Sonnenbrand, stellte er genervt fest. Am liebsten würde er sich in den Kühlschrank setzen. Dabei trug er doch schon nur noch ein schwarzes Tanktop und eine beige Shorts. Der blonde Drummer grinste in von der Couch aus an „Und das nennt sich Herbst. Wohl so eine Art Goldene Oktobertage!"scherzte Ikemoto von der Couch aus. Auch ihm schien unangenehm warm zu sein. Er hatte seine Schulterlangen Haare schon hochgesteckt – mit einer von Nao's Haarspangen – normalerweise trug er sie immer nur mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden. „Baka! Goldene Oktobertage gibt's doch nur in Deutschland!"gab Hiroji bissig zurück. „Tzzzz selber baka!"murmelte Ikemoto und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift, welche in seinem Schoß lag. „Wo ist eigentlich Nao?"fragte Seitaro und Ikemoto blickte erneut von seinem Buch auf. Seitaro kam gerade aus dem Bad. Eine lange Strähne seiner rotblonden Haare hing ihm nass ins Gesicht und fiel weich auf seine Schulter. Um die Hüften hatte er sich nur ein weißes Handtuch gewickelt. Ikemoto starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Verwirrt schaute er schnell wieder auf seine Zeitschrift und verdeckte mit ein paar Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seiner Frisur gelockert hatten, seine aufsteigende Röte. Als Antwort auf Seitaros Frage zuckte er dennoch kurz mit den Schultern. Hilfe, warum muss er so rumlaufen, dachte er sich nervös. „Sie is auf der Terrasse und pflegt ihren Sonnenbrand! Ich hab's da draußen nicht mehr ausgehalten!"antworte ihm nun Hiroji genervt. „Sei du mal lieber ganz ruhig und schau dich selber an!"lachte Seitaro im Vorbeigehen und schlug seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter. „Au! Lass das!" fluchte Hiroji und hielt sich seine von der Sonne rot gewordene Schulter. Seitaro trat auf dem Balkon leise hinter Nao und beugte sich über den Liegestuhl in welchem sie saß. Sie war braungebrannt. Keine Spur von Sonnenbrand. Aber sie war ja schon immer der etwas dunklere Hauttyp. Ihre langen roten Locken hatte sie mit einem schwarzen Seidenband und kleine schwarzen Spangen nach oben gesteckt. Nur ein paar Strähnen fielen heraus und wellten sich auf ihre Schultern hinunter. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine Sonnenbrille mit dunkelbraunen Gläsern. Eine Brille mit einem neueren Modell. Sportlich. Sie trug einen schwarzen schlichten Bikini. Sie brauchte keine ausgefallene und extravagante Kleidung um gut auszusehen. Schwarz stand ihr perfekt. Neben dem Liegestuhl stand ein kleiner Tisch und auf ihm eins dieser Cocktailgläser mit einem trüben orange-roten Inhalt, wenigen Eiswürfeln und einem schwarzen Strohhalm – doch nicht etwa was Alkoholisches?! Naos Blick war fest auf die Zeilen in ihrem Buch geheftet. Anscheinend war sie gerade bei einer spannenden Szene. Seitaro lächelte. Er wusste dass Nao dieses Buch schon an die hundert Mal gelesen haben musste. Und trotzdem sank sie dabei immer total weg. Es war das Buch welches Nao mit 10 Jahren von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte. Seitaro bemerkt erst jetzt das Nao Kopfhörer in den Ohren hatte. Ihr MD Walkman lang direkt neben ihr. Deswegen hatte sie ihn wohl nicht kommen hören. Wo sie doch sonst immer alles um sich herum wahr nahm. Unerwartet tropfte ein Wassertropfen von Seitaros Haaren genau auf Naos Schulter und bahnte sich augenblicklich seinen Weg ihren Oberarm hinunter. Gebannt beobachtete er den Tropfen wie er langsam über die seidene Haut schlich. Alles schien ihm wie in Zeitlupe. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er gern mit dem Finger die Spur des Tropfens nachfahren würde. Doch Nao quiekte nun erschrocken auf, sah nach oben und blickte genau in Seitaros graue Augen. „Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?! Wegen dir werde ich jetzt wieder ein Jahr früher sterben!" brummte sie aufgefahren und zog ihre Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. „Entschuldige!"lachte er auf „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du warst so vertieft in dein Buch, dass ich dich eigentlich gar nicht stören wollte."„Wolltest wohl heimlich spannen, ne?"grinste sie und hatte das eigentlich nur aus Witz gemeint doch Seitaro lief augenblicklich feuerrot an und blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Hey!"giggelte sie „Mach meinen Haaren nicht solche Konkurrenz! Das war doch nur ein Spaß! Oder hast du etwa doch gespannt?"„Ach, Geschwätz!"murmelte Seitaro nun und schaffte es durch gezielte Atemübung seinen Puls und seine Hautfarbe auf ein normales Maß zu bringen. Das Handy auf dem Tischchen neben Nao klingelte und sie nahm ab. „Moshi moshi?!"meldete sie sich knapp. „Oh hallo Seiji! Was gibt's?" Seitaro hörte auf. Seiji war Naos älterer Bruder. Er wohnte in Sydney und war ein bekannter Anwalt. „Übermorgen? Doshite?"hörte Seitaro Nao in den Hörer fragen „In Tokyo?!"Mehr eine Bestätigung denn eine Frage. „Ok! Bye!"Sie legte auf und starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf ihr Handy. „Mein Bruder..."murmelte sie verwirrt. „Ich weiß das Seiji dein Bruder ist, Nao!" entgegnete Seitaro verwirrt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was wollte er denn? Er ruft dich doch sonst nie an."Fragte er anschließend. „Er meinte es gibt was Neues über unsere Mutter. Er will sich mit mir treffen. Vor dem Rathaus. Übermorgen."Naos Stimme zitterte ein wenig und ihre hellen violetten Augen verdunkelten sich.  
  
Ort: Hikawa Schrein, später Nachmittag  
  
„Und ihr glaubt also auch dass eine neue Gefahr sehr nahe ist?"„Hattet ihr auch diese Visionen?"„Ist die Gefahr groß?"„Wisst ihr wer unsere Gegner sind?"„Oder müssen wir überhaupt mit neuen Gegnern rechnen?"„Was zum Teufel wollt IHR wieder auf der Erde?!"~~~~~~~~~~ Schweigen ~~~~~~~~~~~ „Was denn?! Schaut mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an! Diese Frage MUSSTE endlich mal gestellt werden!"brummelte Haruka und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Danke Haruka! Ähm,... für deine... anscheinend große Besorgnis an diesem Fall!"hüstelte der schwarzhaariger junger Mann mit dem langen Zopf. Harukas Augen waren nur noch Schlitze „Ich dachte wir wären euch endlich los und dann taucht ihr wieder auf! Wir schaffen das auch alleine! Ohne ein paar Möchtegern-Musiker!"„Möchtegern-Musiker??? Ja? Das sagst gerade du, du Möchtegern-Rennfahrerin! Hattest du nicht erst letztens ein Rennen verloren?"Das traf. „Könntet ihr jetzt mal wieder damit aufhören?!" schob sich Michiru zwischen die beiden Freunde die kurz davor waren aufeinander loszugehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob der Satz ‚was sich liebt das neckt sich' hier wirklich zutraf. „Seiya! Haruka! Ihr wollt euch doch nicht in der Anwesendheit von Damen prügeln?!"Die anderen lachten. „Also seit ihr hier um uns zu helfen?"fragte Ami die Harukas Vulkanausbruch einfach mal überhörte und sah auf die drei jungen Männer, welche sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten. „Wir werden es jedenfalls versuchen. Unsere Prinzessin ist sehr besorgt. Sie meinte die unsichtbare Gefahr wäre wie eine große Flutwelle die alles verschlingt..."erklärte der weißhaarige Junge – wohl der Jüngste der drei. „Unsichtbar? Sonst hat sie nichts gesagt Yaten? Soll das heißen, dass auch sie nichts Genaues weiß?"schloss Minako aus Yatens Aussage. Betretenes Kopfnicken war die Antwort. „Wir werden mit unserer üblichen Tarnung auf der Erde verborgen bleiben und erst einmal alles beobachten. So lautet unser Befehl. Anscheinend ist gestern wieder etwas auf die Erde eingedrungen. Etwas was stärker war als nur ein einfacher schwarzer Strahl dunkler Energie. Das hat dann wohl auch die Träume verursacht."Erklärte Taiki, der junge Mann mit dem braunen Zopf ihnen. Seine violetten Augen flackerten besorgt. „Heißt das ihr macht wieder Musik?"fragte Usagi plötzlich. Hatte sie alles andere etwa überhört? Und so einer vertraute man die Zukunft der Erde an. Yaten seufzte. Seiya aber nickte lächelnd. „Year! Three Lights are back!" kreischten Minako und Usagi im Chor. "Ich hatte schon gehofft, ihr verschont die Welt mit eurem Gekrächze! Jetzt wo ihr endlich von Platz Eins verschwunden seid." brummelte Haruka eher beiläufig und schaute in den Himmel über den sich nur wenige Wolken zogen. Sonnenstrahlen streichelten ihr Gesicht. Warm, so warm... eine Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht – Idiot! Das war so schön. „Wir sind was?"Haruka blickte in Seiyas Fratze (*tzuahahahaha*). „Verdrängt von Platz Eins!"wiederholte sie mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen und setze hinzu „Die Band heißt Tenshi! Und im Gegensatz zu euch haben die eine wundervolle, hübsche, anmutige Säng... Au! Michiru das war mein Schienbein!"  
  
Ort: Apartment in der Nähe des Denbo-in-Tempels, Asakusa. 14. Oktober früh morgens  
  
„Sieh zu dass du aus dem Bad kommst!"Ikemoto klopfte laut an die Tür. Sie ging auf und Nao trat vor ihn. Im Mund die Zahnbürste, ein verwirrter Blick, verstrubbelte Haare und nur einem dünnen Nachthemd (*was ein Anblick*). „Geht doch!"grummelte Ikemoto „Diese Weiber... also echt! Immer stundenlang im Bad einschließen. Tz tz tz!"Nachdem her hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte trat er neben Nao ans Waschbecken wo diese gerade die Zahnpasta aus dem Mund spülte. Er grinste pervers „Da läuft was Weißes deinen Arm hinunter."Nao schaute auf ihren Ellenbogen, guckte Ikemoto unschuldig aus den Augenwinkeln an und wischte sich mit dem Handtuch den Arm ab. Anschließend drückte sie es Ikemoto in die Hand „Wäre ja eher was für dich. Viel Spaß noch! Ich werd mal schauen ob ich es wagen kann die anderen beiden zu wecken. Ansonsten müssen wir wohl heute auf das Photo shooting verzichten."Sie grinste und trottete aus dem Band – allerdings nicht ohne gegen den Türpfosten zu laufen (*au* das passiert mir immer~~~ ^^;). Als Nao in das Zimmer von Hiroji kam war sein Bett bereits verlassen. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihn auf seinem Balkon, eine Zigarette in seiner linken Hand. Er schien völlig weggetreten zu sein. Sein Blick war auf die Ferne gerichtet. Nao trat hinter ihn „Morgen Hiroji! Was ist mit dir?"Erst nach einiger Zeit registrierte er Nao die sich neben ihn gestellt hatte. „Ah guten Morgen! Hm... ich denk nur nach. Die Gefahr ist eigentlich immer da. Nur haben wir seit Vorgestern nichts mehr davon mitbekommen. Das beruhigt mich zwar, aber je länger es dauert, desto stärker wird wohl der Angriff sein. Oder ist es vielleicht wieder verschwunden? Oder hat es sich doch eines Körpers bemächtigt und wartet nur darauf uns anzugreifen?!"nach dem letzten Zug – einen Millimeter vor dem Filter (wir wissen ja „ab dem Filter wird's milder") – drückte er seinen Zigarettenstummel auf dem Geländer neben sich aus und schnippte ihn im weiten Bogen hinunter. Nao sah der Kippe noch einen Moment nach „Sag mal, wolltest du nicht aufhören mit Rauchen?!"Mit den Worten drehte sie sich um und ging wieder ins Zimmer. Allerdings drehte sie sich dann doch noch einmal um „Beeil dich! Das Shooting ist in einer Stunde!"Damit verließ sie sein Zimmer. Hiroji griff erneut nach einer Zigarette. Sie ging weiter zu Seitaros Zimmer. Aber auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen öffnete der Keyboarder nicht die Tür. Bei Seitaro wollte Nao nicht einfach ins Zimmer spazieren, wie sie es bei Hiroji immer tat. Er war der Älteste. Irgendwie gehörte sich das nicht, oder war es eher die Tatsache dass sie Seitaro nicht in noch eine prekäre Lage bringen wollte?! Sie klopfte abermals. Als er immer noch nicht öffnete, drückte sie die Türklinke leicht hinunter. Normalerweise schloss Seitaro die Tür nachts immer ab, also machte sich Nao nicht zu große Hoffnungen, dass sie einfach so hineinspazieren konnte. Doch die Tür ließ sich mühelos öffnen. Beim Eintreten klopfte sie abermals und rief umsichtig seinen Namen (wie rücksichtsvoll~~~ wohl verklemmt die Gute *g*). Aber immer noch keine Reaktion. Nun stand sie fast mitten im Zimmer. Das Bett war leer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Alle so ruhelos heute... Normalerweise schliefen die alle bis Mittag – wenn Nao sie nicht weckte. Erst jetzt vernahm sie das Rauschen der Dusche. Seitaro hatte ein eigenes Bad zu welchem man nur durch sein Zimmer gelangte. „Hm... und ich dacht schon er wäre spurlos verschwunden."Grinste sie in sich hinein. Sie ging zu der weißen Badtüre und klopfte an. Kurz darauf wurde das Wasser abgestellt. „Was is?!"kam es von innen. „Beeil dich, ja?! Wir müssen spätestens in einer Stunde da sein!"„Schon klar!". Heute hat er wohl gute Laune, dachte Nao. So knapp war er noch nie angebunden. Wahrscheinlich schlecht geträumt. Nao verließ wieder das Zimmer. „Ich glaub ich weck die in Zukunft nicht mehr..." brummelte sie vor sich hin. Seit der Anruf von ihrem Bruder kam war Seitaro so knapp angebunden. Er war eigentlich ein sehr angenehmer Kumpel – oder eher wie ein typischer älterer Bruder. Immer für Nao da. Aber er mochte ihren Bruder nicht und wohl auch die Tatsache dass sie sich morgen mit ihm Treffen würde. Er würde mitkommen. Das war sicher. Seitaro würde Nao nicht eine Sekunde mit ihrem Bruder alleine lassen. Nicht nachdem das damals passiert war. 


	3. Nao Gushiken

*Flashback Anfang*  
  
Es war Hochsommer in Sydney. Genau vor einem Jahr war es passiert. Nao war alleine dorthin geflogen. Sie wollte ihren Bruder besuchen. Lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Wie lange war es jetzt schon her... 7 Jahre oder doch schon 8?! Es müssten fast 8 Jahre gewesen sein. 8 Jahre ohne irgendeinen Kontakt. Keine Telefonate, keine Briefe und erst Recht kein Treffen. Sie waren sich fremd geworden. Also trafen sie sich auch an einem neutralen Ort – mitten in Sydney. Er hatte sie ganz plötzlich einfach angerufen. Wollte sich mit ihr treffen, aber den Grund warum so ein Treffen ganz plötzlich stattfinden sollte nannte er ihr nicht. Er meinte einfach nur „es ist wichtig!". Sie war ein wenig zu früh zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt gekommen. Die Hitze brannte. Das schwarze Kleid ging ihr bis zu den Knien. Und sie trug schwarze Sandalen mit ziemlich hohen Absätzen. Sie merkte deutlich die Blicke der Männer an ihr kleben. Aber nicht nur die, sondern auch die von Frauen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie umwerfend aussah. Lässig setzte sie sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase. Ihre langen roten Locken hatte sie hoch gebunden. Mit dieser goldenen Spange befestigt. Diese war wunderschön. Mit echten Steinen. Amethysten und Diamanten. Wirklich wertvoll. Ein schönes Erstück. Fast schon zu wertvoll um sie einfach so zu tragen. Allerdings war es für Nao nicht der materielle Wert, sondern der Ideelle. Diese Spange bekam sie von ihrer Mutter. Wann war das noch mal... auch vor 8 Jahren. Ein paar Tage bevor... Da war er schon. Nao erkannte ihn sofort. Auch wenn sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte als sie 11 Jahre alt war. Groß war er jetzt... aber er war ja schon immer größer als sie. Und älter auch, aber nur 3 Jahre. Aber wer war die Frau an seiner Seite? Sie hatte total die Modelfigur. Irgendwie billig. Das knallrote Kleid ging der Frau gerade mal über den Arsch. Wasserstoffblonde, kurze, lockige Haare und weiße Haut. Diva-Like. Wer war sie? Seine Geliebte? Die Frau eines Klienten die mit ihm ihren Mann betrug?! Oder doch tatsächlich seine Freundin oder gar seine Frau? Sollte Seiji doch tatsächlich im Alter von 21 Jahren verheiratet sein?! Wie wenig sie doch über ihn wusste... „Du bist Nao, oder?!"fragte er sie knapp und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Ihre violetten Augen besahen sich nun auch ihren Bruder. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelviolette Krawatte – alles bis oben hin zu... unnahbar. Die Hände hatte er lässig in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren ziemlich kurz. Aber die Augen konnte sie bei ihm nicht erkennen. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille nicht ab. Die ‚Diva' – wie Nao diese Frau kurzfristig getauft hatte - strecket ihr die Hand entgegen „Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen. Gehen wir doch in ein Café. Es ist hier gleich um die Ecke."Nao schüttelte kurz ihre Hand – weiße Handschuhe trug sie. Seiji drehte sich noch währenddessen um und ging schon mal vor. Nao und die Diva folgten ihm in kurzen Abstand. Später saßen sie in einem noblen Café. Nao saß beiden Gegenüber. Sie hatte sich nur einen Kaffee bestellt. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich muss mal eben telefonieren."Entschuldigte sich die Frau kurz darauf und ließ Bruder und Schwester alleine. Seiji trug immer noch die Sonnenbrille. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet auf dem Tisch neben einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees. „So sehen wir uns wieder!"fing er an, aber es klang nicht wirklich interessiert. „Seiji... komm zur Sache!"erwiderte nun Nao ebenso kalt. Sein Verhalten ging ihr allmählich auf die Nerven. Er atmete hörbar ein. Erst jetzt nahm er langsam die Sonnenbrille ab. Nao blickte erstaunt in seine hellen, blauen Augen – die Augen ihres Vaters. Seine Augenringe waren nicht zu übersehen und seine Haut war so unglaublich matt. „Vater ist tot!"Dieser eine Satz... Nao schaffte es nicht mehr etwas zu sagen. Lange sah sie Seiji an, doch der wich ihrem Blick aus. Erst nach ein paar ewig lang erscheinenden Minuten setzte er wieder an „Es ist wie bei Mutter."Wieder nur ein kurzer aber prägnanter Satz, der so viel aussagte. Nao ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre langen Fingernägel schnitten in ihre Handflächen. „Man fand ihn in seinem Haus an der Küste. Etwa eine Woche später. Alles deutet auf die gleichen Täter hin. Weißt du... diese Männer die nicht sie selbst zu sein scheinen."Murmelte er. Nao machte die Augen zu „Ich weiß wie es bei Mutter war! Ich war ja schließlich dabei als..."sie brach ab. Es war unmöglich es auszusprechen. Würde sie es aussprechen – ob als Worte aus ihrem Mund oder nur die Gedanken – dann wäre es wirklich so. „Sprich es doch aus! Wovor hast du Angst?"Sie spürte die Blicke von Seiji auf ihr heften und langsam machte sie die Augen wieder auf. „Du hast die gleichen Augen wie Mutter, wusstest du das? Ich hatte es fast vergessen."Es klang beinahe liebevoll. Aber sein Blick war weiterhin kalt und abweisend. „Ich sehe es noch richtig vor mir. Ihr Blick als sie starb... ihre Augen, wie sie langsam leer wurden. Erst waren ihre Augen noch in einem hellen violett und weit aufgerissen, dann fingen sie an zu flackern und das Licht verschwand langsam, wurde trüb. Wie sich ihre Arme um dich verkrampften... Ich frage mich ob es bei dir auch so sein wird..."Nao schaute ihn geschockt an. Es war wie ein Messerstich genau ins Herz. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Es wird bestimmt so sein... vielleicht sogar noch dramatischer. Du hast doch so eine Ader deine Gefühle auszudrücken. Du hast nach Mutters Tod Jahrelang nichts mehr gesprochen. Hast dich versteckt, bist nicht mehr mit uns zusammen auf die Straße gegangen. Aber früher oder später wird es so sein, dass sie dich dann doch noch finden. Vielleicht werde aber auch ich noch vor dir dran sein. Vielleicht denken sie es ist besser wenn die ganze Familie ausgerottet wird. Vielleicht wurden Gene auch an mich weiter gegeben. Die Prophezeiung verfolgt unsere Familie und wird alle die wir lieben nach und nach zerstören. Da wird es wohl nichts bringen wenn du nach Tokyo flüchtest. Aber wenn es dann passiert... dann ist es endlich vorbei! Dann brauchst du nicht mehr die Last zu tragen. Die Last dass du am Tod unserer Eltern, der ganzen Familie und dann auch an meinem Tod Schuld hast!"seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Die Leute von Nachbarstisch schauten schon zu ihnen hin. Nao konnte die Gedanken in den Köpfen der Leute schon fast hören. Sie überschlugen sich. Rannten auf sie ein und schlugen Purzelbäume. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Ihr Herz mit diesem einen kleinen Fehler. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, wurde immer unruhiger. Sie verkrampfte sich völlig, krallte ihre rechte Hand in das Leder der Sitzbank. Ihre Linke versuchte durch den Stoff des Sommerkleides ihr Herz zu halten. Sie wollte den Schmerz lindern. Tränen stiegen auf und sie presste ihre Augen zusammen. Ihr Bruder sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen. Eigentlich wollte sie aufstehen und einfach weggehen aber ihr Kopf schaffte es nicht den Befehl an ihre Beine zu geben. Und irgendwann war es dann dunkel geworden...  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Seitaro würde das nie vergessen. Er war Nao damals hinterher geflogen. Mit diesem unruhigen Gefühl im Bauch. Mit dem Gefühl dass es schon nicht gut war sie alleine gehen zu lassen. Als er dann beim Haus von Naos Bruder in Sydney ankam bekam er von einer großen, schlanken und blonden Frau zu hören, dass Nao im Krankenhaus lag. Sie hätte die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Vaters nicht verkraftet. Und dann noch der Herzfehler. Seiji hätte davon nichts gewusst. Sonst wäre er umsichtiger gewesen. Alles Lügen wie sich später herausstellte. Seitaro war sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren und fand Nao auf der Intensivstation. Die elektronischen Geräte piepsten leise vor sich hin. Der Arzt sagte ihm dass sie wohl bald von der Station runter könnte. Die Werte schienen stabil zu sein. Als sie gebracht wurde hatte man sie gleich ausführlich untersucht. Schnell war klar dass sie einen Herzfehler hatte. Schon von Geburt an. Die Patientin wusste davon. Schließlich stand es in einem Ausweis drin, den sie bei sich führte. Eigentlich wäre eine Operation von Nöten. Ob er das gewusst hätte?! Seitaro konnte nur überrascht – oder war es doch eher geschockt - mit dem Kopf schütteln. Auf die Frage wer Nao ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätte meinte der Arzt nur dass es eine große, blonde Frau gewesen war. Seiji hatte sich also nicht mal um sie gekümmert. Wollte er sie lieber tot haben?! Seitaro schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand in der Dusche. Jedes mal wenn er an das geschehene dachte tat ihm alles weh und am Liebsten würde er auf Seiji losgehen. Noch jetzt, ein ganzes Jahr später, sah er vor sich wie Nao langsam die Augen aufschlug. Sämtliches Leben schien aus ihr gewichen. Sie war noch nie so blass gewesen. Wie sie ihn damals angesehen hatte... wie könnte er das jemals vergessen. Er hatte ihre Hand genommen. Drückte die damals sanft. Aber Nao schaffte es nicht den Druck zu erwidern. Er sah nur noch wie Tränen ihre Augen füllten die lange nicht versiegen konnten. Seitaro atmete tief durch. Niemals würde er Nao wieder mit ihrem Bruder alleine lassen. Niemals wieder zulassen dass er ihr wieder weh tat und sie wieder Monate nicht reden würde. Danach war es als hätte Nao alles verdrängt. Sie fing plötzlich an Songs zu schreiben. Es ging alles ganz einfach. Sie sprühte förmlich vor Ideen und sie schaffte es ihre ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich war sie nächtelang wach und spielte Piano. An den Tagen trieb sie ihre Scherze, lachte und schien so richtig lebensfroh. Seitaro sah die Fassade nur allzu deutlich. Selbst die anderen beiden konnte sie damit nicht täuschen. Es kam oft vor dass Nao nachts durch das Apartment lief. Unruhig um dann wieder Piano zu spielen. Erst war es nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Noten. Später konnte man darin eine wirkliche Struktur erkennen. Und kaum sahen sie sich alle um, fanden sie sich in einen Tonstudio wieder. Kurz darauf die Veröffentlichung einer Single, dann ein Album, Konzerte, Photo shootings für Zeitschriften und Pressetermine. Und plötzlich waren sie unglaublich erfolgreich. Lag das an dem Elan den Nao rein steckte?! Auch wenn sie fast schon dem Umfallen nahe war, ihr schien es unglaublich wichtig zu sein. Sie fanden aber alle Gefallen daran. Schließlich machten sie alle gerne Musik und hörten sie natürlich auch gerne. Nao liebte es Piano oder Violine zu spielen und gesungen hatte sie schon immer gern. Und jeder gab ohne weiteres zu, dass sie eine wundervolle Stimme hatte. Aber auch die Ausstrahlung war atemberaubend. Hiroji der wie Nao in Australien geboren wurde, spielte schon früher in einer Band. Und Ikemoto – der so unschuldig aussah – überraschte seine Freunde als Drummer. Seitaro spielte Keyboard und sang selbst, wobei seine melancholische Stimme so manche Mädchenherzen zum Schmelzen brachte. Bei den Duetten mit Nao lief es den Meisten wohl heiß-kalt den Rücken hinunter. Kein Wunder dass man munkelte dass er und Nao ein Pärchen wären. Dabei war das so absurd. Er und Nao waren einfach nur Freunde. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als platonische Freundschaft. Ikemoto meinte immer sie wären wie Bruder und Schwester. Wobei sie und Ikemoto manchmal wie ein altes Ehrpaar erschienen. Die beiden schienen ein Geheimnis zu haben, das war sicher. Und Hiroji war der Jugendfreund. Es klopfte schon wieder an der Tür. „Ich soll dir was von Nao ausrichten."Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Hiroji – wenn man vom Teufel spricht. „Sie meint, wenn du nicht bald aus der Dusche kommst, stellt sie das Wasser ab, anschließend bricht sie die Tür auf und schleppt dich so wie du bist ins Photostudio. Und dann wird sie sich kugeln vor lachen weil die Visagistin mit deiner aufgeweichten Haut nichts mehr anfangen kann. Also beeil dich!" damit hörte er auch schon wieder wie Hiroji verschwand. Aber kurz darauf noch ein Satz von ihm „Solltest du dich mit wegwaschen, dann gehört Nao mir!"der Schelm lachte. Aber Seitaro stellte wie auf Kommando die Dusche aus, sprang raus und trocknete sich ab. Als er aus dem Bad trat, stand Hiroji noch immer im Zimmer und grinste „Na also, geht doch!"er lachte laut und verließ schnell den Raum. Seitaros Blick war ja auch wirklich zum Fürchten. 


	4. Photostudio

Ort: Photostudio in Shinjuku, früher Vormittag.  
  
Nao sah auf ihre Uhr. Der große Zeiger schob sich auf 10 vor 10. „Wir sind zu spät! Kannst du mir verraten, was du so lange unter der Dusche getrieben hast, Seitaro?!"Hiroji lachte daraufhin pervers. „Baka!"kam es sofort von Seitaro „Kindskopf! Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken..."verlegen schaute er Nao an. Sie schien sofort zu erahnen wo er mit den Gedanken gewesen war. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich „Mach dir mal keine so großen Gedanken, ja?! Das mit Seiji wird schon gut gehen!"Seitaro nickte nur leicht. Sie gingen den Gang entlang. Nao vorneweg. Die Schritte waren auf dem Teppichboden nur dumpf zu hören. Nach der nächsten Ecke wäre das Studio, wo heute die Aufnahmen gemacht würden. Wieder stundenlang für ein paar Aufnahmen. Aber Nao schien selbst das Spaß zu machen. Sie bogen um die Ecke als plötzlich drei junge Männer vor ihnen standen – mitten im Gang. Irgendwie schienen sie fehl am Platz und unschlüssig. Sie hatten lange Zöpfe und jeder eine andere Haarfarbe. Nao und ihre Freunde gingen im Bogen um die drei herum die dastanden und anscheinend diskutierten. Gerade wollten sie den Raum zum Studio betreten, als is zurückgehalten wurden. Der schwarzhaarige sprach sie an „Entschuldigt bitte. Aber wisst ihr vielleicht wo wir Miamoto Tsukihara finden? Er ist Photograph."Nao lächelte „Also wenn er nicht schon weg ist, weil wir zu spät sind, findet ihr ihn sicher hier in 302." Damit zeigte sie auf die Tür hinter sich, lächelte noch einmal und betrat das Studio zusammen mit ihren Freunden. Kurz darauf kamen auch die drei jungen Männer rein. „Meine Güte, da seid ihr ja endlich! Eine Dreiviertelstunde zu spät. Und die Three Lights habt ihr auch gleich mitgebracht. Schön, schön... Bitte sagt mir, dass diese Drei der Grund für eure Verspätung sind. Oder war es etwas so simples wie Stau? Oder doch etwas Absurdes? Was gefällt euch mehr? Ist der Fuji wieder ausgebrochen? Ihr habt euch hier verlaufen? Oder hat sich der Chauffeur verfahren? Es hat angefangen zu schneien? Sagt mir den Grund. Ihr seid doch sonst immer so zuverlässig!"begrüßte sie nun Miamoto auf seine üblich sarkastische Weise und ging auf sie zu. Nao winkte ab „Konnichiwa Miamoto-san! Sumimasen! Nichts der Gleichen. Ein gewisser Takabe-san hatte das Bedürfnis nach einer ausführlichen Dusche. Leider hat es dann etwas gedauert, bis er wieder getrocknet war. Wir mussten ihn noch kurz zum Trocknen aufhängen."Antworte Nao auf ihre schlagfertige Art. Miamoto musste lächeln. Wirklich, die Kleine gefiel ihm. Und mit ihr zu arbeiten war immer wieder ein Vergnügen der ganz besonderen Art. „So, dann können wir ja anfangen, oder?"äußerte Miamoto, der keine weitere Zeit mehr vergeuden wollte, lächelnd. „Ähm, entschuldigen sie bitte Miamoto-san."Nao und ihre Truppe drehten sich um. Die drei von vorhin hatten sie schon wieder ganz vergessen. „Ach ja..." setzte Miamoto zerstreut an. Anscheinend hatte auch er in seinem ganzen Eifer die Leute vergessen. „Nao, die Three Lights sind heute hier weil ich ihren und euren Phototermin ein bisschen verbinden möchte. Ich hatte es dir noch nicht gesagt weil ich es auch erst heute Morgen erfahren habe. Wir möchten ein paar Photos mit beiden Gruppen machen, deswegen habe ich sie kurzfristig herbestellt. Die Bilder kommen dann in die ‚Arena 37c', was du sicher schon an der Anwesenheit von Misato-san bemerkt hast."Misato-san, eine Reporterin von der ‚Arena 37c', begrüßte die Gruppe und auch die Three Lights kurz. Auch ihr war es ein Vergnügen wieder mit Nao zu arbeiten. Und dass die Three Lights auch endlich wieder Musik machten und sie dafür den ersten Artikel schreiben durfte war für sie das Highlight in diesem Quartal. Hiroji stupste Nao von hinten an „Du sag mal... die Three Lights... sind das nicht die, die wir von Platz 1 gekickt haben?!" ~~~~~~Schweigen~~~~~ Nao hustete verlegen. Hätte Hiroji das nicht auch leise sagen können?! Ikemoto fiel es schwer nicht laut loszulachen und verkniff es sich indem er sich auf den Daumen biss. Seitaro schaute scheinbar interessiert die weiße Wand an. „Ahhhh!"kam es plötzlich von dem kleinsten der Three Lights „Dann bist du die, von der Haruka so begeistert ist. Die wundervolle, hübsche und anmutige Sängerin."Er grinste als er Haruka zitierte. „Na ja, Geschmack hat sie, das muss man ihr lassen." Lächelte der schwarzhaarige nun und ergänzte „Ich bin Seiya Kou. Der Leadsänger von uns Three Lights. Und das sind Yaten"er zeigte auf den Kleinsten „und Taiki."wobei er auf den Größten mit den braunen Haaren zeigte „Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."Nun streckte er Nao die Hand entgegen und lächelte erneut. Nao ergriff die Hand „Freut mich auch! Ich bin Nao Gushiken."Sie ließ die Hand wieder los und schüttelte die der anderen beiden auch. „Mein Name ist Seitaro. Ich singe ebenfalls und spiele Keyboard."Meinte Seitaro knapp und schüttelte nun ebenfalls die Hände der drei. „Ich heiße Ikemoto und spiele die Drums."Er ging einen Schritt auf Seiya zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand, den anderen beiden nickte er kurz zu. Wieder eine Runde Schweigen. Nao kniff Hiroji in den Arm. „Hiroji! - Guitar"meinte er kurz und dann „Können wir jetzt mit arbeiten anfangen? Nicht dass uns die Three Lights wieder einholen."Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Misato. Ikemoto schüttelte den Kopf „Was hat er denn jetzt wieder?! Unhöflich!"Seiya grinste „Schon gut, das sind wir schon gewöhnt. Eine Freundin reagiert auch immer so auf uns."„Wenn du Haruka meinst... sie reagiert besonders auf dich so."stichelte Yaten. „Ach, diese Möchtegern- Rennfahrerin..."Seiya winkte ab. „Haruka? Tenou Haruka? Ihr kennt sie?" hackte Nao dazwischen. „Wer ist denn das?"fragte jetzt auch Seitaro. „Ja, wir kennen sie – beruflich – sozusagen."Er grinste „Und woher kennst du sie?!"frage Seiya nun. „Kennen ist übertrieben. Bin ihr nur einmal begegnet. Ich bin diejenige, die sie zur – wie sagt ihr – ‚Möchtegern- Rennfahrerin' gemacht hat?! Wobei ich absolut nicht finde, dass sie das ist. Im Gegenteil! She's fantastic!"damit drehte sich Nao zu Miamoto um, der ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf die Schulter tippte. Das Shooting verlief ruhig. Die Aufnahmen wurden von allen Seiten wie immer professionell erledigt und dauerten somit auch nicht ausnehmend lange. Zumindest nicht länger als sonst auch. Nach ein paar Stunden war alles schon wieder vorbei und Ikemotos Magen knurrte hörbar für alle „Na hört mal. Keine Pause, nichts zu essen... und ich bin noch im Wachstum."Grinste er verlegen und sorgte somit für einen Lacher. „Da könnte man Abhilfe schaffen. Wir kennen hier in der Nähe ein kleines Café. Das ‚Crown'. Die haben guten Erdbeerkuchen. Wir wollten uns da mit ein paar Freunden treffen. Also wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen."Schlug Seiya vor. Hiroji winkte ab „Arigato aber ich denke ich werde schon mal ins Apartment zurückfahren."„Ich komme gerne mit. Und ihr?"Nao schaute auf Seitaro und Ikemoto. Seitaro nickte, er würde Nao nicht einfach mit diesen Kerlen alleine lassen. Aber Ikemoto schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf „Danke für den Vorschlag. Aber ich denke mit Erdbeerkuchen werde ich meinen Hunger nicht stillen können. Ich koch mir was daheim. Sumimasen!"er lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
Kurz darauf gingen sie auch schon ins ‚Crown'. Es war tatsächlich ein hübsches Café. „Seiyaaaaaa!"kam es laut aus einer Ecke. Dort saß eine Herde Mädels die Nao irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Hilfe! Wer sind die denn?!" flüsterte ihr Seitaro ins Ohr. „Ich hab die schon mal bei der Rennstrecke gesehen. Erst letztens. Sind wohl die, mit denen sich die Three Lights treffen wollten."Schloss sie daraus, dass Seiya und die anderen beiden zielstrebig auf die Gruppe von sieben Mädchen und einem jungen Mann zugingen. Unter ihnen allen erkannte sie auch Haruka wieder. „Schrei doch nicht so Bunny!"brummelte Seiya sie an als sie zu dem großen Tisch kamen. Ami tippte Rei auf die Schulter „Siehst du was ich sehe?!"Rei nickte nur stumm und schaute auf Seitaro und Nao. „Ähm, hallo! Wir wollen euch nicht stören. Wir haben die Three Lights beim Shooting kennen gelernt und die drei haben uns freundlicherweise dieses Café empfohlen. Ich hoffe wir stören euch nicht."Höflich wie immer, dachte Seitaro als er Nao so zuhörte. „Nein, nein! Ihr stört uns nicht! Setzt euch doch!"mit diesen Worten zog Minako Seitaro auf den Platz neben sich – noch bevor sich Yaten dort hinsetzen konnte. „Ich heiße Minako!"stellte sie sich kurz vor und hielt Seitaros Arm weiterhin fest umklammert. Nao sah wie Seitaros Mundwinkel anfing unnatürlich zu zucken. „Wir kennen uns von der Rennstrecke, hab ich recht?"lächelte Nao die Mädels an und setzte sich neben Haruka. Neben sie setzte sich nun Seiya. „Oh, die Möchtegern- Rennfahrerin ist ja auch dabei!"stichelte Seiya sofort los. Ami unterhielt sich mit Taiki und Yaten versuchte den Fragen von Makoto und Rei stand zu halten. Während Usagi völlig mit ihrem Mamoru beschäftigt war. „Halt bloß die Klappe du Möchtegern-Sänger!"konterte Haruka nun. „Olala! Ihr schein gute Freunde zu sein, wie ich merke."Nao lächelte Haruka an. „Von wegen!" knurrte Haruka. Erst jetzt fiel Nao das türkishaarige Mädchen neben Haruka auf. „Entschuldigen Sie. Aber sind Sie nicht Kaiou Michiru? Die Violinistin?"Michiru lächelte „Ja, die bin ich."Nickte Michiru. „Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen! Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört und auch schon gelesen. Sie spielen fabelhaft."Haruka grinste. Sie konnte richtig sehen wie das Michiru gut tat was Nao sagte. „Und, hast du deinen Triumph über mich noch richtig gefeiert?"fragte die große Blonde nun. Nao schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Ich verbringe meine freie Zeit mit anderen Dingen als Feiern. Im Gegenteil. Ich mag keine Feiern jeglicher Art. Menschenaufläufe sind mir zuwider."„Was machst du dann mit den ganzen Fans?!"fragte Seiya neben ihr. „Hm... ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen ist schwierig. Aber ich stelle mich nicht zwischen sie. Außerdem leide ich ein bisschen unter Platzangst." Sie lachte leise. Seitaro sah ihr fest in die Augen. ‚Lügnerin!' dacht er. Ein Bisschen ist gut. Nao hatte totale Klaustrophobie. Kurz nachdem ihre Mutter starb war sie von einer Explosion in unmittelbarer Nähe verschüttet worden. Sobald Nao einen zu engen Raum betrat bekam sie Atembeschwerden. Auch unter Wasser hielt sie es nicht aus. Haruka folgte dem Blick von Seitaro. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick war merkwürdig ‚wissend'. Aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und verfolgte weiter amüsiert die Gespräche, welche mehr einem Verhör glichen.  
  
Ort: Apartment von T*E*N*S*H*I zur gleichen Zeit  
  
„Irgendwie ist mir dieser Affe unsympathisch!"knurrte Hiroji und schloss mit diesen Worten ihr gemeinsames Apartment auf. „Wen meinst du?!"fragte Ikemoto, knusperte an einem Keks – den er im Auto noch gefunden hatte – und betrat den Raum hinter Hiroji. „Na wen wohl?! Diesen Pferdeschwanzaffen! Ich hab den Namen vergessen. Der schwarzhaarige von den Dreien aus der Klonfabrik."Er warf seine Lederjacke über den Hacken und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ikemoto schlurfte in die Küche. „Du meinst Seiya? Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Der is doch ganz nett. Was willst du essen? Ich koche, ok?!"Hiroji war inzwischen zu Ikemoto in die Küche gegangen und beobachtete den Blonden bei der „Nahrungssuche". Ikemoto band sich die Haare mit einem Haargummi zusammen. „Was is jetzt?"„Hm... ok, koche du. Hauptsache du vergiftest mich nicht. Mach einfach irgendwas. Helfe dir auch. Sag mir nur was ich tun soll."Hiroji grinste frech. „Was heißt hier vergiften?! He?! Ich bin doch nicht Nao!"Ikemoto und Hiroji schauten sich an und prusteten zur gleichen Zeit los. Der Gedanke an Naos letzten Kochversuch war immer wieder einen Lacher wert. Sie lagen alle vier eine halbe Woche krank im Bett. „Du warst daran aber nicht ganz unbeteiligt!" ergänzte Ikemoto als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Tz..."schnippte Hiroji „ganz schön frech für dein Alter!"und zwickte Ikemoto leicht in die Seite. Dieser quiekte erschrocken auf und lachte dann „Baka!". „Selber! Du bist wohl kitzelig, was?!"mit diesen Worten ging Hiroji näher zu dem Jüngeren. Mit den Händen deutete er an ihn durchzukitzeln. „Duuuuu~~~ wehe!"drohte im der Blonde mit einem Kochlöffel. Doch es war schon zu spät. Der schwarzhaarige war zu schnell bei Ikemoto und fing an ihn erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. Der Drummer versuchte sich mit den Armen an den Stellen zu schützen an denen er am empfindlichsten für Kitzelattacken war. Vor Lachen kamen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Selbst ein Ausweichen nach hinten war unmöglich. Sein Rücken war bereits am Kühlschrank. 


	5. Ikemoto, Hiroji und die Scherben

Warnung: Wer kein – wenn auch nur leichtes – Shonen-Ai nicht mag, wird gebeten nicht weiter zu lesen. Ebenso die Leute, die was gegen meine Charaktere haben *lach*. Kann ja passieren *lol*. An dieser Stelle will ich mal erwähnen, dass die neuen Charas erst für eine eigenständige Story gedacht waren. Im nachhinein wurden sie nun doch mit Sailor Moon verbunden. Kann ja auch ganz erheiternd sein, so etwas. So, nun viel Spaß!  
  
Chapter 5: Ikemoto, Hiroji und die Scherben  
  
Hinter ihm war der Kühlschrank, rechts eine große Grünpflanze, links die Wand welche die Küche von dem Esszimmer trennte und genau vor ihm stand Hiroji und bereitete sich auf eine seiner Attacken auf Ikemoto vor. „Hehehehehehe!"lachte Hiroji mit seiner Psycholache „Keinen Ausweg gefunden Kleiner, ne?!". Er hatte dessen Blick nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit genau verfolgt. Ikemoto versuchte es jetzt mit seiner Unschuldstour und flehte „Bitte Hiro-chan! Iie! Nicht kitzeln, bitteeeeee?!"Ein gekonnter Hundeblick sollte unterstützend wirken. Doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Ikemoto quetschte sich mit dem Rücken verzweifelt näher an den Kühlschrank. ‚Warum immer ich?!', dachte er leicht verzweifelt. Nicht dass er was dagegen gehabt hätte~~~ Aber er wüsste besseres mit Hiroji anzufangen als hier in der Küche von ihm durchgekitzelt zu werden wie ein kleines Kind. Innerlich seufzte er leicht auf und lies hierbei für eine Sekunde seine Deckung fallen. Dies nutze Hiroji sofort aus um sich auf den kleineren und jüngeren Bandkollegen zu stürzen. Aber bei seinem Schritt nach vorne stolperte er plötzlich über etwas was als Protest – oder waren es Schmerzen - laut miaute. Mit der linken Hand stürze er sich erschrocken an der Kühlschranktür ab und sein Blick ging nach unten zu seinen Füßen. Naos Katze. „Ups!"war Hirojis erschrockener Kommentar. Das kleine, noch sehr junge und ganz und gar schwarze Fellknäuel mit den smaragdgrünen Augen, tapste beleidigt und leicht hinkend davon. Hiroji folgte mit dem Blick dem Babykätzchen bis es im Wohnzimmer hinter einer großen Anrichte verschwand. Erst jetzt merkte er die Hände die ihn an den Hüften zu halten schienen. Sein Blick ging von den Händen zu den Ellenbogen und weiter die Oberarme entlang, bis er verstand das diese Arme Ikemoto gehörten. Er selbst hatte es geschafft sich mit dem Arm genau neben dessen Gesicht abzustützen. Ein Wunder das er ihm nicht aus Versehen irgendetwas gebrochen hatte. Der Kleinere schaute erschrocken aus seinen grünen Augen auf den älteren Bandkollegen. ‚Die gleiche Farbe wie Naos Kätzchen~~~', dachte Hiroji verwundert und mustere ihn das erste Mal genauer. Sein Gesicht hatte ausnehmend weibliche Züge. Die Haut war ziemlich hell. Einige blonde Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelockert und hingen ihm verspielt ins Gesicht. Hiroji strich ihm eine besonders Widerspenstige von der Wange zurück. Er wusste nicht warum, sondern hatte plötzlich einfach das Bedürfnis danach. Vielleicht wollte er das zarte Gesicht weiter ungestört betrachten. Seine Haut und sein Haar waren unglaublich weich und streichelten, reizten eher, seine Fingerspitzen an für eine erneute Berührung. Erneut strich er, unter dem Vorwand eine weiter Strähne aus dem Gesicht des blonden Drummers zu beseitigen, über dessen Wange. Hirojis Blick blieb an den geschwungenen Lippen hängen. Die Oberlippe war schmaler als die Unterlippe. Die Ecken gingen leicht geschwungen nach oben. War das der Grund warum Ikemoto immer so unschuldig aussah? War es eine Illusion oder bewegte sich der Blonde vorsichtig näher zu ihm hin oder entfernte sich der Kühlschrank nach hinten? Eine merkwürdige Illusion die ihm die Hände des Anderen auf seinem Rücken spüren ließ. Spüren ließen wie sie langsam auf und ab fuhren und ihn näher zu dem Drummer zogen. Was tat er da? Was tat er, als er den schwarzhaarigen Gitarristen zu sich nach hinten zog? Er schlang seine Arme ein wenig mehr um ihn. Nun hinderten diese Arme Hiroji nicht mehr am Fallen. Sie zogen ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu dem Kleineren hin während dessen Füße wie erstarrt auf der gleichen Stelle blieben. Die Wärme des Gitarristen erwärmte Ikemotos Handflächen und breitete sich wie ein Schauer, seine Arme hinauf, aus. Plötzlich trennten ihn nur noch ein paar wenige Zentimeter vom Körper des anderen aber er konnte die Wärme bereits deutlich spüren. Eine Hand legte sich in Hirojis Nacken. Eindeutig Ikemotos Hand. Wessen auch sonst?! Schlanke Finger strichen durch das kurze, schwarze Haar in seinem Nacken und spielten damit. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste er die Augen schließen. Die Wärme wirkte so beruhigend. ‚Wie macht er das bloß?', wunderte sich der Gitarrist gedanklich. Nun spürte er weiche Lippen, welche sich auf seine Eigenen legten. Sie tasteten sanft über seine Oberlippe, berührten seine Unterlippe. Sein Körper fiel wie von selbst auf den des Anderen. Er fühlte sich so matt und seine Knie zitterten plötzlich. Die Hand wanderte von seinem Nacken wieder seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Sofort vermisste er die Wärme und sehnte sich zurück nach ihr. Doch die Lippen waren immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Sie überflogen seine Eigenen und schienen bei jeder Berührung eine kleine Flamme zu hinterlassen. Ikemoto beobachte ekstatisch die Gesichtszüge seines Bandkollegen, dessen Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Dessen Lippen erwiderten seinen eigenen Kuss nicht. Sie lagen ruhig auf seinen und schienen diese, doch schon recht intime, Atmosphäre zu genießen. Ikemoto strich mit seiner Zungenspitze zärtlich über die Lippen des Gitarristen. Dieser öffnete seine Lippen ein Stück weit und ließ ihn gewähren. Er war viel zu schwach um sich in diesem Moment dagegen zu wehren. Ikemotos Zunge strich hinter der Oberlippe des Schwarzhaarigen über dessen Zähne. Erst jetzt schaffte es Hiroji seine Lippen leicht gegen die des Drummers zu drücken. Seine Zunge begann mit der des Anderen zu spielen. Stupste sie auffordernd an und ließ sie die Wärme des jeweilig Anderen spüren. Doch plötzlich war da dieses laute Krachen welches sie zurückholte. Zurück in die Realität eines warmen, fast schon zu heißen, Oktobertages. Beide, plötzlich eingeholt von der Unwiderlegbarkeit, zuckten alarmiert zusammen und lösten sich reflexartig. War das Radio schon vorher an gewesen?! Hatte Ikemoto als er in die Küche kam – ach, die Küche, stimmte ja – das Radio eingeschaltet?! Es spielte die letzten Takte einer Ballade von Wang Lee Hom. „The One and Only"war der Titel. Sehr langsam. Gerade mal vier Minuten und 22 Sekunden die einem alles wie in Zeitlupe vorkommen ließen. Die unangenehme Oktoberhitze stürzte sich auf die Zwei. Etwas verdattert sahen sie sich an. Der Eine mehr, der Andere weniger. Ikemoto schaffte es sich aus der unangenehmen Situation zu lösen. Verwirrt ging er aus der Küche, an Hiroji vorbei, der Richtung entgegen, aus welcher eben noch das störende Geräusch zu vernehmen war. Hiroji starrte immer noch die schwarze Kühlschranktür an. Nun lief alles wieder schneller. Zu schnell?! Die Band hieß Spiky. „Little by Little"das Lied was jetzt lief. Schneller als die stehen gebliebene Uhr an der Wand, schneller als die Innere Uhr~~~ Hiroji folgte Ikemoto in das Wohnzimmer. Dieser saß neben einem herunter gestürzten Blumentopf. Zwischen der dunklen Erde des kleinen Rosenstockes fiel das kleine Kätzchen kaum auf, obwohl es kläglich miaute. Es war wohl auf der Fensterbank entlang geschlichen und hatte den Topf dabei aus versehen mitgenommen. Hiroji nahm das Kätzchen mit den kleinen tapsigen Pfoten aus dem ganzen Gewühl von Erde, Terrakottascherben, Blättern und kleinen roten Blüten am Genick heraus. Sofort verhielt es sich ganz ruhig und sah seinen Träger verwundert, aus großen und unschuldigen Augen, an. Wieder dieser Blick. Er ging mit dem kleinen Ding auf die große Terrasse. Ikemoto holte sich aus der Küche eine kleine Schaufel und einen Besen und beseitigte das Chaos von dem hellen Parkettfußboden. Danach widmete er sich wieder dem Zubereiten des Essens.  
  
Ort: Café „Crown", Nachmittag  
  
„Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen jetzt leider gehen."Nao warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Seitaro dankte ihr mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck und befreite sich aus der Umklammerung von Minako. „Ich würde mich freuen euch alle einmal wieder zu sehen."Nao lächelte. ‚Hoffentlich nicht so bald.', fügte Seitaro in Gedanken hinzu. Nao verbeugte sich höflich und gab Haruka kurz die Hand. Als sie die Hand wieder los ließ, strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über die Handinnenfläche der Rennfahrerin. „Little by Little"ließ die letzten Takte verklingen. Sie lächelte sanft. Danach drehte sie sich zu Seitaro um und verließ mit ihm das Crown. Als ihr draußen die Sonne entgegenstrahlte, setzte sie ihre Sonnebrille auf die Nase. „Noch Lust auf einen kurzen Einkaufsbummel?!"grinste sie Seitaro von der Seite an. Bevor er antworten konnte, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich „Entschuldigt wenn ich noch einmal störe."Es war Seiya der ihnen nachgegangen war. Seitaro verdrehte, ebenfalls hinter einer Sonnebrille versteckt, leicht genervt die Augen. „Kann ich euch irgendwie erreichen?!"Setzte Seiya erneut an. Nao lächelte und gab ihm sofort eine kleine, schwarze Visitenkarte. „Hier bitte."Sie verbeugte sich erneut und ging davon. Seitaro folgte ihr. Wo hatte sie auf einmal die Karte her? Wusste sie dass er sie danach fragen würde? Seiya warf einen Blick auf das schwarze Kärtchen. „Asakusa."Murmelte er. Die genaue Adresse war die einer Nobel-Apartment-Gegend. In der rechten, oberen Ecke war ein kleiner, fünfeckiger Stern ausgestanzt. Die Spitze zeigte nach oben und aus den oberen zwei Einkerbungen gingen jeweils pro Kerbe zwei kleine, schlanke Karos nach außen. Irgendwie kam ihm dieses Symbol bekannt vor. Ohne aber weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er das Kärtchen in seine Hosentasche verschwinden und ging wieder in das Crown, wo ihm sofort die angenehme Kühle der Klimaanlage entgegenschlug. Er ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder. Allerdings war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders bis ihn eine Stimme wieder zurückholte „Na, hast du sie jetzt auch schon angegraben?!". Haruka grinste ihm spöttisch entgegen. Verwirrt starrte er in Harukas meergrüne Augen – unfähig etwas zu erwidern. „Ja gibt's denn so etwas?!"sie stupste ihre Partnerin neben sich an „Siehst du das Michi?! Ihm hat es die Sprache verschlagen! Dass ich das mal erleben darf...". Haruka grinste übers' ganze Gesicht.  
  
Ort: Tokyo-Metropolitan-Teien-Kunstmuseum in Meguro-ku, etwas später  
  
Michiru Kaiou stand unter einem großen Bild. Eine Ausstellung junger Künstler Japans. Nao fuhr mit der Fingerspitze die Kanji (=Schriftzeichen) des Namens nach. Auf dem Bild war eine große Flutwelle zu sehen welche über die Stadt, wie eine große Herde böser Geister, herfiel. Das Bild war schon ein wenig älter und somit nicht eines der aktuellen Werke der Künstlerin. Seitaro legte seine Hände auf Naos freie Schultern. Sie trug nur ein Top mit Spaghettiträgern. „Ganz schön düster, das Mädel, ne?!"fragte er und legte sein Kinn auf Naos Schulter und betrachtete das Kunstwerk mit ihr zusammen. „Hm~~~"war ihre ruhige Antwort. 


End file.
